


The Kiddy Competition for the Perfect Spouse

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: The competition on who would be the perfect spouse for Kid Gilgamesh has been initiated. Illya won't let her husband to be go without a fight. Even if the competition appeared to be an oblivious Hakuno.
Relationships: Kid Gil | Archer/Hakuno Kishinami, Kid Gil | Archer/Illyasviel von Einzbern
Comments: 18
Kudos: 15





	The Kiddy Competition for the Perfect Spouse

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Illya liked that she was summoned. As a magical girl she was sworn to save the world. To fight for justice and defeat the evil threats against humanity. At least the ones that she saw on the television did that. As a Servant, even if she had to _still_ listen to Ruby, Illya was confident she would help blast her Master’s enemies away and win. She may not have her ‘sister’ here. She may not have the rest of her family here period, but she was always up to the job with the rest of the Servants her Master summoned.

Master was kind enough to show her the logs of possible Servants after she mentioned them. Mash had told Gudao that they seemed familiar, so there was no reason that they couldn’t.

Although the odds of summoning her mother, or father, were pretty slim. He was a Counter Guardian on the list, not a regular heroes – not that there was anything that was regular about a hero, but that meant he worked for the Counter Force. The chances of him summoned were really small. The best she could hope for was for Shirou to show up. For some reason he was mentioned as both a hero summonable for a Holy Grail War and as a Servant subject to the Counter Force. She just hoped he remembered her.

Until then, she could get along with Artoria Saber, Eli the Lancer, Nero the Saber, Arash the Archer, and so many more adult Servants. She was told there were more by Atalante, who actually enjoyed looking out for them in her spare time, but so far they all eluded her. Probably because she kept getting lost in this place since she kept listening ot Ruby when it came ot directions time and time again. She should know better than to listen to the pervert it was, but he was her partner and she instinctively trusted him. Even when he kept bringing them to the women’s baths. Illya at least would never have to worry about being dirty unless on a Singularity, or Event that the Servants kept talking about.

She did want company her age though.

Really she did.

“Look Illya! There’s Alex and Gilgamesh now!” Gudao was excited for her. He had made it a thing to help her find the other kid Servants today after finding her despondent about it. He didn’t understand how she ended up in the laundry room… and she was glaring at her magic wand, so he never really asked. ‘ _I should really get her a map._ ’ Gudao thought. Then revised that idea when he remembered the Chaldea of today was nowhere near what it was when he first got here. ‘ _Make that the latest map!_ ’

"Gilgamesh?" Illya grew a little red at the thought of him. Even redder at the sight of him. 

"Master, you have finally located the missing Servant of yours. She must have been quite the explorer to take hold of the challenge to know Chaldea from top to bottom." Alex was rather awed a the thought and determination that would go into that task. The white haired girl with red eyes almost reminding him of Ko-Gil, as a lot of Servants had taken to calling the child version of Gilgamesh, had to have been part of the last summoning. She was the only one that he didn't know the face, or name, for yet.

"You should have came to us. We all would have led an expedition." It sounded like fun to Ko-Gil for all he already knew the place from top to bottom. He saw and _saw_ it all as soon as he was summoned. A king _had_ to know their kingdom after all. Even if it would never be as good as Uruk, Ko-Gil was willing to let it try to come close. He did get to play with others as he pleased here, after all.

"I'll be sure not to leave your side, husband." Illya blurted out completely red in the face as she couldn't look away from the other set of red eyes. The rest of the group... were taken aback by that declaration.

"Gilgamesh I didn't know you got married so young!?" Gudao completely forgot that Illya was a Magical Girl, one with a modern heroic history in his own surprise. 

"My fellow king, I thought you were already married to someone else?" Alex exclaimed in his own surprise.

Ko-Gil was astounded on all accounts, but this was obviously a misunderstanding. "I have not taken a wife, but am promised to Hakuno. You must have misunderstood."

Gudao didn't even know any of this was happening under his watch. "Gilgamesh..Hakuno was summoned a week ago after someone mixed Saint Quarts in with skittles. Da Vinci thinks the warped summoning is the reason she was even a kid in the first place. Both of you are too young and going too fast to get married!" He may be speaking rapidly, but this wasn't supposed to happen on his watch. He was a responsible young adult. There would be no hidden marriages from the kids!! That was how Romeo and Juliet happened and went wrong!!

(It was not completely wrong, but Gudao sleeping through parts of the performance when Shakespeare had that play acted out by the other Servants was part actual play, part ad lib, and part dreams filling in what really happened.)

"Who is this Hakuno? I will challenge her for your hand! Well, Illya will for -" Illya covered the wand from speaking any more. Her heart dropping into her stomach, but the fact was that her competition only had a week to know Gilgamesh. Ruby was actually right here. She _could_ challenge her. She may not have liked him so much in the beginning, but this feeling now surely must be love. She wasn't giving him up by a longshot! 

.

* * *

.

"Hakuno I have returned from successfully finding our newest resident." Ko-Gil chimed in happily to a brunette whose hair went just passed her shoulders in a white and red gown that was almost like a toga Illya recalled on the Greco-Roman art in museums. She was a little smaller than Illya and Gil. There wasn't even much of any expression on her face. Although, it appeared Gil found something as he just lit up while she was staring at him with a soft ' _ah_ ' escaping her mouth. 

Illya looked straight ahead at the other woman that Ko-Gil obviously liked. The amber brown eyes were the only things that caught her attention as what someone could call interesting with how it looked like there was a fire behind those eyes that made them shine.. a little different from what Illya was expecting. Illya marched over to this ' _Hakuno_ ' just to make sure the two of them would be on the same page.

"Listen up. Gilgamesh is going to be my husband." Illya was determined to get to the point.

"My name is Hakuno, what is your name?" The interloper asked her calmly with only the smallest inflection coming from her tone., but the eyes practically shouted their eagerness to meet her.

Illya was answering before she could even put any thought into it. "I am Illyasviel von Einzbern, but I am called Illya." 

"Can I call you Illya too?" Hakuno. There had to be something magical about those eyes. Illya _swears_ it. 

She was answering that out loud instantly after. "Yes. All of you may call me Illya."

The warm feeling in her chest had to have been because of those eyes.

.

* * *

.

Illya managed to get Ko-Gil away from Hakuno again and again.

Unfortunately he was so eager after helping her get to her destination, or after finishing the game, to run straight back to Hakuno as soon as he saw her.

"Ugh. Husband stop looking at other woman, you are mine." 

"But we haven't gotten married. And I am promised to Hakuno."

.

* * *

.

"Please leave Ko-Gil alone."

"He's my friend. I like playing together with him. You too."

"I-that is!"

.

* * *

.

Ko-Gil was cooking under the watchful eyes of Boudica. He wanted to show Hakuno that he could cook something and it would be simple for him to accomplish. As well as make something to go with the brownies that he heard Hakuno made with Boudica earlier when she told him she was spending time with the red haired Rider.

He was not about to be outdone!

Illya on the other hand was upset. Her husband could be perfect, but he only seemed to perk up like that in front of Hakuno. Hakuno who was standing right next to her.

"Illya is prettiest when she smiles, she should do it more often." Hakuno pointed out, while giving her a snickerdoodle. "Don't tell Ko-Gil, but I wanted to make something special for my newest friend without him getting upset too."

"You made this just for me?" Illya was stunned. Part of her knows she was acting a little like a brat, but she was jealous of Hakuno for taking her future husband away. She got a nod in return. "But you are competition, my rival to be Gil's wife. He told me he already was promised to you."

"We did make a promise. To be there for one another always. A vow to be the greatest thing closest to friends since he said he was only supposed to have one, and he hasn't met them yet." Hakuno replied before taking a bite of her own snickerdoodle. 

"Wait.. this is you being his friend?" Illya asked utterly confused as her rival mentioned that she was her friend and Gil was something like one too.

"Mhmm." Hakuno nodded along. "Your friend too. Gudao said Gil gets married to a lot of wives. I like being his friend better."

Illya churned that thought over in her head....

_'Ko-Gil better watch out, or I might decide to marry Hakuno instead of him! Lots of wives! Grr!'_


End file.
